


Gabby and her Cats

by punkcupid



Series: The Children Series [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And inspiration, Anti-Carrot content, Cats, Domestic, Family, Four Housecats of the Apocalypse, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Thank you San Francisco liveshow for my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: Taako and Kravitz had three concerns when Gabby came into their lives.One, how people would react. Two, how they would set up the nursery in time. Three, how would Gabby get along with the cats.





	Gabby and her Cats

There were a few main concerns when Gabby was first born. First and foremost was trying to explain to family members how she came into existence. Some of them understood immediately, mostly those who were acquainted with magic and the dark arts. Lup and Barry thought nothing of their new niece (despite literally tearing a hole in the universe to see her immediately upon hearing of her existence). Angus was pretty understanding too, but he didn’t tear a hole in reality to see her, he just planned a get together over their stones of farspeech.

The second concern was how they were going to make a nursery before Gabby needed to sleep. Luckily they were able to get all the supplies they needed at Fantasy Costco before that happened. Not without an awkward encounter with Magnus and Garfield of course. What trip to Fantasy Costco wasn’t complete without it?

But the third concern was possibly the easiest to resolve. You see, there were already four loud, small beings that constantly needed food and affection living in their rather small house. Four extremely needy cats. The concern wasn’t that they wouldn’t be able to provide for both the cats AND the baby, but that the cats and/or the baby wouldn’t like each other.

First was Orbonna. She was a sweet cat, always quite gentle and content with laying around the house. Of course, the only reason she did this was that she was nearly always sick. Not deathly sick, but she seemed to constantly have the cat equivalent of a head cold. Throwing up was a common occurrence, along with hacking up hairballs dripping with snot.

Then there was Ares. If two of the cats were in a fight and you only knew one of them, it was a safe bet to say the other one was Ares. He loved to fight, loved to scratch up all their nice furniture, as well as scratch up all their nice cats. Despite all of their cats being indoor cats, he was constantly carrying dead mice, dead birds, all covered in scratches and bite marks, looking as though they had been in an extreme battle. To the death.

While all the cats constantly begged for food, Blanche had to be the hungriest cat out of all of them. Well, you’d think she was the hungriest cat. She would paw at her bowl, whine, howl until there was food in her line of sight. But she would never eat any of it. Neither Taako nor Kravitz had ever seen Blanche eat once. And yet her food was always gone and she is still alive. Skinny as all hell, but alive.

Azrail was the most… interesting of all the cats. He seemed completely normal. Just a plain black cat, slender and nimble. The problem was that he always seemed to be doing the most suicidal of things. Jumping off the fantasy microwave, taking a bath in the washing machine, putting his claws into sockets. There was no reason that he should be alive at all. With the number of times he’s eaten rat poison or gotten into the sewing needles he should be six feet under. But here he was. Still purring.

The duo had done their best to keep their daughter away from the cats while they were preparing the nursery, not even knowing if she were allergic or if the cats would see her as prey (*cough* Ares *cough*). But once everything was settled in, there was only so much that the new parents could do to keep the clawed menaces out of the room.

The cats seemed to meet Gabby one by one, possibly for plot and story convenience. Orbonna was the first one to meet the little girl, sneaking into the nursery while she was taking a nap. She was sat on the edge of Gabrielle’s crib, meowing loudly until one of her father’s heard. Taako heard first, rushing into the room to check on his darlings. After shooing Orbonna out of the room, he realized that Gabby Ray’s nose was dripping snot, sniffling while her eyes watered. They later found out that she had gotten a pretty severe cold, nearly fatal for someone her age.

Of course, they still didn’t know whether Gabrielle could die or not, being half literal death and all. But still.

Next was Ares. Gabby had just started crawling around the house, hence the need for baby gates and outlet covers. Kravitz had been semi-watching her in the living room, reading a newspaper as she crawled around on her feathered blanket. Next thing he knew, she was giggling, accompanied by the sounds of meowing. He looked up from his paper, only to see Gabby waving her pudgy baby fists at Ares.

Ares was batting his paws at her fists, and upon further inspection, Kravitz saw his claws were retracted. For once in his life, this battle furious cat wasn’t going for the kill. It looked almost like he was… playing. Before it could get too far, Kravitz pulled Gabby up and off her blanket, much to the dismay of both the baby and the cat. Even as Kravitz bounced his daughter on his knee, Ares and Gabby continued to wag their hands and paws at each other. An almost smile formed on the cats face, however, cats are supposed to smile.

Gabby interacting with Blanche had to be the strangest of all the interactions. Gabby normally loved to eat whatever her papa would put on the table. She loved all the roasted chicken, all the jams, and butter, all the spices. But the one thing she could not stand was carrots. No matter how much Taako tried to get her to eat them, she would always throw a tantrum until she passed out.

After a few weeks of trying to get Gabby to eat mashed up carrots, Taako decided to attempt sliced and steamed carrots. But Gabby was smarter than that. She knew that putrid orange color anywhere. Gabby Ray stared at the carrots with hatred, and before she knew it there was a padding of little feet coming close to her chair. Blanche sat underneath her highchair, patiently meowing beneath her feet.

Gabby picked up one of the carrot slices as Taako did the dishes a few feet in front of her, dropping it to the floor beside her chair. Blanche caught the roasted veggie in her teeth, chewing it down happily. This amused Gabby to no end, as she picked up each carrot slice and dropped it down to the cat. Soon all the carrots were gone, much to the amazement of Taako. But he rolled a high enough perception check to see little remnants of carrot on the floor and on Blanche’s mouth. So he decided to give up feeding Gabby carrots, and explore this option of feeding Blanche carrots.

She never ate anything that wasn’t dropped by her new best friend.

The only cat that didn’t seem to want to bond with Gabby Ray was Azrail. He kept his distance from her despite her constant perusal of him and his fluffy black fur. No matter how many times Gabby tried to socialize with the kitten, he always managed to escape her little hands. It didn’t make Gabby cry so much as it made her brows furrow and her lip pout. If she had the motor skills to, she would absolutely cross her arms.

Taako and Kravitz would try to get Azrail to hang out with Gabby, pick them both up and bring them together. But Azrail would always jump out of his captor's arms before they were even a foot close together. They thought perhaps it was for the best, with Azrail always getting into death-defying situations.

It wasn’t until Gabby learned how to walk that Azrail decided to stay near her. When she was at the top of the stairs, he would bite into the back of her skirts to keep her from falling right over. If she was walking near the wall, Azrail would always nudge her away from the sockets. When she was taking a bath, Azrail would sit near the foot of the tub, just in case she were to slip under. He always seemed to hang around when something dangerous could happen to her, something that could potentially kill her.

Looking back on it, maybe Taako and Kravitz didn’t have anything to worry about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I wouldn't add these lovely cats into this world after the San Fran liveshow, you're wrong.
> 
> Also I know this is set 10+ years after story and song and all the cats should be elders or dead, but shush. Kravitz is the Grim Reaper I think he can get special kitty privileges.
> 
> Tumblr: musidoodle.tumblr.com


End file.
